gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan Dugray
Tristan Dugray is a recurring character on WB drama Gilmore Girls. He is portrayed by Chad Michael Murray. Character Tristan goes to Chilton with Rory and Paris. He unsuccessfully tries to pressure Rory to date him and obnoxiously calls her Mary, as in the Virgin Mary, a practice common, but dated in catholic/private schools. Paris, on the other hand, has a crush on him and is jealous of the attention he gives Rory. Tristan told Rory that he wanted to take Rory to the dance but she didn't believe him, since he is mean to her. He watches Dean kiss Rory and is obviously jealous but swats it off to go make out with his date. Dean and Tristan get into a "fight" over Rory. At the end of the episode, Dean tells Rory that Tristan has a thing for her. In episode 1.13, we learn that Paris and Tristan have been in the same classes since kindergarten, and he kissed her, on a dare, in sixth grade. Paris also hints he's had a hard life, and his parents weren't that good. Although Rory rebuffs his attempts, they do share one kiss after a genuine moment at Madeline's party. Upon Rory's advice that he date someone with "a little more substance", Tristan takes Paris on a date. However, when an angry Paris blames Rory for the date not being anything more, Rory confronts Tristan leading to him asking her, "Is it fair that I date her even though I like someone else?". Hinting he has a crush on Rory. Rory naively thinks he is referring to his ex-girlfriend Summer and is confused by his exasperation. He gets 2 tickets to PJ Harvey and invites Rory to go with him, but she declines saying, "It wouldn't be a good idea for us to go together. It would seem too much of a date." He says, "It would be a date." After Rory leaves, Paris sees the tickets and asks who's going with him and he replies Rory. Rory finds out and goes straight to Tristan. Dean comes to school and Rory tells him she loves him. In season two, Tristan's father sends him to military school after he, Duncan and Bowman break into Bowman's dad's safe and the silent alarm 'kicks in'. After a heartfelt goodbye to Rory Gilmore, he's never seen again. Relationships Summer They broke up in The Breakup, Part 2 at Madeline's party. He then kissed Rory who cried. Paris Tristan had kissed her years ago on a dare causing her to have a crush on him. (1.18)Rory suggested that he date someone with "a little more substance", Tristan takes Paris on a date. He then stupidly mentioned how it was Rory's idea to Paris. Trivia *His character left due to filming Dawson's Creek and One Tree Hill. *At one point he paid a mechanic to take apart and put back together a teacher's car in the center of one of Chilton's buildings. *His grandfather, Janlen DuGray, does business with Rory's grandfather. At the beginning of the series he was sick but by the time Rory turned 16 he was doing much better. Appearances Season 1 1.02 • 1.04 • 1.06 • 1.09 • 1.11 • 1.13 • 1.16 • 1.17 • 1.18 • 1.21 Season 2 2.09 Category:Characters Category:Chilton Category:Rory's Romantic Interests